freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 31) is one of the starter characters in ''FNaF World. Appearance Foxy is a red-colored fox animatronic (unlike his original crimson) with orange eyes, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the main series. The holes on his body are noticeably gone and he also lacks eyebrows and freckles. Similar to his core series counterpart, Foxy has three stray tufts of fur sticking out of the top of his head and similar to Phantom Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, his eyepatch doesn't flip up. Attacks Strategy Foxy isn't the strongest starter in the game but is great as a supportive attacker. Hook does very little damage but has minor helpfulness at the start of the game. His best attack in the game is Jumpscare which is great for stunning, although it does no damage, and Hot Cheese is great for damage over time. He's an OK starter character but there are better characters like Mangle. If you want to use him, be sure to use other supporting characters that are strong. Gallery Gameplay Foxy_load.png|Foxy's loading screen. FoxyMenu.png|Foxy's icon from the Character Select screen. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Foxy, along with a few others, making an appearance on the title screen. Foxyjet.gif|Foxy in a plane from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). FoxyTalk.gif|Foxy's talking animation from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Foxy in the FNaF World teaser. File:FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Foxy in the "Merry Christmas" image. Fnafworld.jpg|Foxy in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Foxy in the second "Update 2" teaser. Dialogue Trivia *The line from Foxy's loading screen is likely a reference to the Pirate Cove's sign from the first ''Five Nights at Freddy's game where it says "-'''SORRY!- OUT OF ORDER". Even though Foxy's loading screen says "Back in order," his hand and legs are still exposed. **It also could be a reference to the fact that Foxy was supposed to be in working conditions during the event of Five Nights at Freddy's. *Interestingly, despite the core series's reputation for jumpscares, Foxy is the only "classic" animatronic to have Jumpscare. **This could be due to Foxy's more intense method of scaring the player. *If one looks closely at Foxy's eyes, they are an orange color instead of the usual yellowish-orange color that they are in the core series. *If one were to look closely, Foxy's head is more similar to that of Withered Foxy than his incarnation in Five Nights at Freddy's. This could mean that Foxy is based on his appearance before the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, albeit with exposed endoskeleton at the lower region. **However, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is considered to be a prequel, story-wise. *Foxy seems to be a lot smaller than most characters in the game, which is strange as he was very tall in the core series. **However, it is possible that his size is misinterpreted, due to the crouching in his idle animation. **It is possibly a reference to his funtime counterpart, who is one of the shortest funtime animatronics. *Foxy is voiced by Jesse Adam in Update 2. *Foxy's voice in Foxy Fighters sounds a lot like Sega's mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog. **This might be a reference to Foxy running in the hallway in the core series. *Foxy's attack animation seems to be primarily for his Hook attack. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Classics (FW)